Sweet Dreams
by AllTheSmuttyThings
Summary: Gray comes home to a rather intimate surprise from Juvia. CRACK! Rated M for reference to sexual toys.


**Okay, so this idea came to me on the bus while I was on my way to school. I don't know why, it just did. Anyways, this is pure crack and written mainly for my own amusement. Hopefully you'll get something out of it as well.**

* * *

Gray was on his way home from the guild, shirtless, with his arms resting behind his head. His dark, calculating eyes skimmed over familiar areas as he passed them. It'd been such a boring day. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had taken a job together, followed by Erza who took a solo S-class mission. Sadly enough, the ice mage hadn't found any of the remaining requests interesting.

Without the Fire Freak around to brawl with, Gray had found himself dozing off at the bar. Mira had caught his attention and advised him to go home and get some rest. He grumbled to himself, "Stupid Glorified Candlestick took the best job on the damn board."

Once he had finally reached his home, the dark haired ice mage sifted through his pockets for his house key, only to realize that he had stripped himself of his pants before he left the guild. He smacked himself in the forehead, running his hand down his face with an irritated groan. Sighing, he crouched down to get the spare key out from under his doormat. He was satisfied to find that it was still there.

Gray swung the door to his apartment open, closing it behind him with his foot. It was already dark out, making it even darker inside his home. He slid his hand along the wall until he found the light switch, flicking it on to allow light to fill the room. Much to his surprise, there was a trail of red across his carpet that seemed to be leading to his bedroom. Were those... rose petals?

Raising a brow, he decided to follow the trail, albeit cautiously. He had his hands prepared to perform his make-magic, just in case this was some twisted plan for murder or something. One hand stayed in position while the other reached out to slowly turn the doorknob. With that, he threw the door open, eyes skimming over the dark bedroom carefully.

"I can't see a samn thing." Gray grumbled to himself, flicking on the light switch. The sight he was met with wasn't anything he was prepared for. In fact, no amount of preparation could have helped him in this situation...

"J-JUVIA?" He screamed, face aflame with a bright scarlet blush. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Gray's room had gotten a little redecoration, courtesy of Ms. Lockser. His bed, which was previously pushed against the wall, was now in the center of his room. Oh, but that wasn't anywhere close to what had bothered him. What bothered him was the various types of _adult toys_ that were assorted on his sheets. Most of them looked to be for bondage or S&M, such as the different colored ropes and whips. His room practically looked like a torture chamber!

But wait, there's more! Juvia was leaning with her arms against her leg, which was propped up on the edge of Gray's bed. She was wearing a pair of tiny black leather shorts, connected to navy blue thigh-high stockings. Her top was a tight, black and blue lace corset, which her breasts were nearly falling out of. Her normally curly hair was straightened and teased, making her look even wilder than she already did in that apparel.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia purred, taking her leg down from his bed so that she could take a step towards him. He gulped audibly, stepping backwards. "Do you not like Juvia's surprise?"

"U-uh..." The ice mage racked his brain for a response, but kept drawing a blank. He watched the water woman lean down and pick up the dark blue whip, flinching when she cracked it. "I, uhh..."

"Juvia has gotten tired of waiting on Gray-sama. Juvia has decided it is time to take matters into her own hands." The blunette smirked, grabbing Gray by the wrist and yanking him towards her. She managed to maneuver him around to where she could push him down on the bed, smiling at her handiwork.

He stared up at her from his place on the bed, still too shocked to be able to form words of protest. Juvia loomed over him, pulling the whip across her shoulders with a smirk. "What should we use first, Gray-sama?"

Before he could even attempt to formulate a coherent response, a figure busted through his window. The man picked Juvia up bridal style, screeching something about protecting her virtue from 'that god-awful Gray'. The dark haired mage lifted his head to see the water woman struggling against a sobbing Lyon.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Gray demanded, completely confused by this point.

"I had a feeling that my beloved Juvia was in trouble. I can't believe you would even think of defiling this lovely woman in such a way!" Lyon yelled, glaring daggers at the younger ice mage. "What kind of filthy bastard are you?"

"She practically jumped me!"

"Gray-sama did not like Juvia's surprise?"

"I can't believe you! You pig! You monster!"

* * *

"So what do you suppose he's dreaming about?" Lisanna asked, turning to the older white haired barmaid.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look too good!" Mira giggled, picking up another mug to dry.

The two continued to watch Gray mumble broken sentences to himself in his sleep. He had dozed off a while ago, and he'd been squirming around in his seat the entire time. The youngest Strauss sibling's eyebrows knitted together as she contemplated waking him up. She shrugged to herself, turning back to the bar.

Whatever it was couldn't be _that bad_, could it?

* * *

**Dear God, poor Gray. This wasn't as amusing as I was hoping. Oh well, I shall post it anyways. This is my first story on this account! I never would've thought I'd post a Gruvia fic before any of my NaLu fics. -Shrugs-**


End file.
